


После жизни

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда мы попадаем после смерти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	После жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucid Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89461) by [Lemniscate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemniscate/pseuds/Lemniscate). 



> Старый перевод для феста **New Year OTP Party** на цитату "Самый лучший день – день до весны". Отбечено LaSuen

Цвета во сне были такие яркие, что он ощущал их так же отчетливо, как видел. Высокая трава, колеблющаяся под порывами ветра, предвестника надвигающегося шторма, шуршала, как военные трещотки. Этот насыщенный красный всегда поражал его точно ниже пупка, спускаясь вниз по бедрам и паху.

– Считай до миллиона и не подглядывай.

Почему-то в этом сне он не подглядывал, хотя его глаза и были широко раскрыты. Налетевший штормовой ветер взъерошил волосы, прижал к спине одежду, и от разлитого в воздухе напряжения казалось, будто действия его разумны, умышленны. Клубящаяся серость в небе ударила его между лопаток, поднялась к затылку, и небеса осветила тройная молния. Это попало прямо в сердца, вспышка, вспышка, вспышка, электрическое пламя, поджегшее темный серый.

Это не должно так на него действовать. Он знаком с этими цветами с тех пор, как его младенческие глаза научились их различать, но что-то пряталось в этой красной траве, желая, чтобы его нашли, что-то затаилось в небе, желая найти его.

Он сосчитал, его блестящий ум пронесся сквозь цифры словно коса, словно потерявший управление поезд, несущийся навстречу стене, которая была одним миллионом. 

– Кто не спрятался, я не виноват, – сказал он, дважды огляделся и направился в ту сторону, куда его подталкивал ветер.

Налетавший ветер все усиливался, мешая идти, стебли травы колыхались под его порывами, жаля острыми кончиками каждый участок обнаженной кожи, до которого могли дотянуться. Все сгладилось, его шаги потеряли первоначальную неловкость, а потом и ритм, пока движения не стали так быстры, что ноги лишь едва касались земли, летящие, неуловимые, пока он сам не стал ветром, пока не превратился в молнию.

Впереди в травяном море был разрыв – место, где стеблей меньше, отклонение от хаоса. Вот что он искал, и как только увидел, все остальное исчезло из поля зрения, и он понесся к нему изо всех сил – узнать, откуда же оно взялось. Чем ближе он подходил, тем гуще делался воздух, тем плотнее сдвигались вокруг него штормовые облака, пока его ноги (обнаженные, разумеется, к чему заботиться об обуви во сне?) не вступили в холодную грязь и он не рухнул вперед, упав на выставленные руки и сжав пальцами траву. 

Сейчас он проснётся. В этом сне каждый раз это происходило именно сейчас.

 

– Ты меня нашел! – приветствовал его вместо этого знакомый, полный радости голос. Он не нашелся, что ответить. Он бы должен был уже проснуться, с пустыми руками и глухим барабанным боем в голове. 

Заключенное в рамку из красной травы лицо было самым любимым из всех, что он видел, заостренное, с ореховыми глазами и темными волосами, торчащими во все стороны как и стебли травы, в которой он лежал. Не на него он смотрел, когда играл в прятки мальчишкой, и судя по тому, что ему в глаза не лезли тяжелые черные пряди, сам он тоже не стал прежним. Не считая их голосов, царящую вокруг тишину нарушали только ветер, шуршание травы и бормотание отдаленного грома. Барабаны в голове молчали с тех пор, как он упал на этого человека.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он того, кого ожидал увидеть здесь меньше всего. – Как ты сюда попал?

Лежащий под ним, кажется, озадачился.

– Мы играли в прятки, – нашёлся он. – Дай встану, теперь твоя очередь считать.

Мастер толкнул его назад.

– Что еще? – надулся тот.

– Тебя здесь не бывает, - рявкнул он. – Сон никогда не заходит так далеко. Как ты здесь очутился?

Знакомые умные глаза расширились.

– Так ты не знаешь! – воскликнул он, и на его лице засияла улыбка. – Восхитительно!

Мастер придавил его крепче, совершенно потеряв нить разговора и все сильнее проникаясь знакомым и приводящим в бешенство чувством, будто пытается вслепую отследить собирающийся шторм. 

Не так уж далеко это было от правды.

– Кто ты?

– Я Тета, ты же знаешь, – ответил его пленник, но уже мягче.

– Доктор.

Тот помотал головой.

– Уже нет, – улыбнулся Тета. Не в силах сложить мозаику, Мастер вздохнул и сдался.

– Что произошло? – спросил он, отпустил Тету или возможно (впрочем, скорее, невозможно) Доктора и отодвинулся назад, усевшись теперь на его ноги.

Тета поднялся, опершись на руки, и посмотрел на него светящимся радостью взглядом.

– Мы умерли! – воскликнул он. – Радиация убила меня, странная электрическая временная вакуумная воронка тебя, – он помедлил, – позер.

– Это была твоя тринадцатая регенерация? – спросил Мастер, проигнорировав подколку. – Я третий Мастер. Или шестнадцатый. В любом случае, у меня еще оставались жизни…

\- Ох, нет, нет, нет, и у меня, и я еще живу, суечусь, ношу дурацкую бабочку… но я… ты… эти мы умерли, Кощей.

Мастер открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не успел даже вдохнуть.

– Это твое имя. Мы умерли. Конец. Финита. Слетели с полубессмертной спирали. Никто не говорит о работе на том свете!

– Значит, вместо этого играют в прятки? – с сомнением спросил Кощей.

– Ну, почему бы и нет? – Тета заулыбался. – Это ведь было твоим любимым занятием, лететь вместе с ветром и все такое, а теперь это чьи-то чужие проблемы. Все это мотание туда-сюда, кризисы, мои мирские обязанности – за все это сейчас отвечает парень со странными скулами и любовью к бабочкам.

Тета заерзал, отодвинулся, запачкав костюм раздавленной травой, и улегся на спину, так что теперь он смотрел на Кощея снизу вверх.

– Мне всегда было интересно, что происходит с нами, всегда. Каждая регенерация так особенна, так уникальна, я не мог поверить, что мы просто исчезаем, оставляя после себя лишь воспоминания.

– И сколько раз подобный оптимизм доводил тебя до смерти? – поинтересовался Кощей, но насмешка, которую он хотел вложить в вопрос, так и не прозвучала, и Тета рассмеялся.

– Вот именно. Я умер только раз. Ты умудрился соскочить дважды.

– Потому что я позер, – закончил Кощей. Тета хмыкнул.

– В точку!

– И наша загробная награда – мой детский дворик.

– Это может быть все, что мы пожелаем, – поправил Тета, и окружающий их мир завертелся, словно картинки в калейдоскопе: такое же поле, но на Земле, Даунинг Стрит 10, сцена в лукасианском оперном театре, открытый космос и звезды, и снова поле с гранатово-красной травой. Кощей обдумал увиденное и посмотрел вниз на Тету.

– После чего напрашивается вопрос. Ты и правда здесь?

Вместо ответа Тета вытаращился на него, сощурившись и сморщив нос, как застрявший в норе кролик.

– Ты что делаешь? – спросил Кощей. – Если собрался чихать, будь добр, прикрой рот.

– Пытаюсь изменить твою внешность. Цвет глаз или еще что-нибудь.

– Получается?

– Нет, все еще карие, – лицо Теты расслабилось.

– Медовые, – поправил Кощей.

– Неважно. А теперь ты попробуй. Ооо, попробуй сделать меня рыжим!

Кощей уставился на него, сосредоточившись. Шевелюра Теты осталась темной вплоть до последнего волоска.

– Не работает, и, в любом случае, ты бы по-дурацки смотрелся рыжим. Ну и что это доказывает? 

– Попробуй с тем, что нас окружает. Трава…

– Ясно, – оборвал его Кощей. Трава зазолотилась подобно миниатюрным колосьям пшеницы; Тета сорвал один стебелек и взял между зубов. Со своими веснушками он был похож на какого-нибудь плута из рассказа Твена. 

– Вот! Если ты можешь изменить окружающую обстановку, и я могу, но не можешь изменить меня, а я тебя… – подсказал Тета 

– Я понял, дорогой, мы оба настоящие.

– Настоящие и по-настоящему вместе! Это же замечательно! Мы можем посетить любое место во Вселенной или придумать какое угодно свое, вместе.

Вот это было самонадеянно.

– А если я не хочу? – поинтересовался Кощей. Обычно после этого на лице Теты появлялось выражение обиженного щенка, но в этот раз, судя по улыбке, он перескочил от обычной радости к полному восторгу. Тета обхватил Кощея руками за шею и плечи и притянул вниз к себе, а потом перекатился и уселся на него сверху.

– Но ты же хочешь, – заявил Тета с самодовольной уверенностью.

– Кажется, ты чертовски уверен в себе.

– Мертвецки уверен, прости за каламбур. Ты здесь, и если бы ты не хотел быть здесь со мной, ты бы не был, значит, ты меня любишь, и я всегда это знал. Ты такой упрямый!

Кощей закатил глаза, и Тета, захихикав, передвинулся так, чтобы куда бы тот не посмотрел, его взгляд все равно оказывался на Тете.

– Представить не могу почему, – сухо сказал Кощей, пытаясь отвести глаза и переиграть Тету.

– Ты любишь меня, ты любишь меня, – пропел тот сквозь смех.

– Ну, очевидно, как и ты меня, придурок, – заметил Кощей.

– Конечно, люблю! Я всегда тебя любил; я так рад, что ты тоже умер.

Кощей не выдержал и расхохотался.

– Тета, это худшее объяснение в любви, что я слышал за последнюю пару веков. Возможно даже, за всю свою жизнь.

Тета пожал плечами и поцеловал его, а потом еще раз, и еще.

– Если б я знал, что все так получится, умер бы уже давно, – счастливо сказал он, легко целуя его веки, нос, лоб и щеки. К его поцелуям присоединились капли дождя, вынуждая Кощея моргать.

– Давай зайдем внутрь, – предложил Кощей. – Дождь начинается.

Тета поцеловал его в последние раз – в губы.

– Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, все спрятавшиеся могут выходить, – просиял он, поднялся на ноги и побежал к дому на холму. Кощей встал и пошёл за ним.

– Готовы или нет, – сказал он.


End file.
